


chicken bitch gets fucked by dom

by jokervenny



Series: mingyu sunbaenim and his many fucktoys [3]
Category: Day6 (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokervenny/pseuds/jokervenny
Summary: jae and mingyuwhat else you wanna know





	chicken bitch gets fucked by dom

“ahahahahahaa mingyu sunbaeniiiim”

mingyu sunbaenim slap jae

“thut ur garbathe mouth u bith”

mingyu sunbaenim have lisp so it be hard to make speaking

and jae make cumming bc mingyu sunbaenim lisp struck him o so deeply

the end


End file.
